


silence

by skittle_star



Series: it’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "legacy what is a legacy", Afterlife, Angst, Hamilton References, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, crimeboys !! where are they !!, hamilton references everywehre, lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle_star/pseuds/skittle_star
Summary: tommy has always hated silence.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: it’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197347
Kudos: 27





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of short chapters, depicting what happens after tommys death !! more tags will be added as i go, and each chapter will focus on a certain relationship with tommy.

the first thing he notes is it’s quiet. 

the second is that there’s nothing.

he’s floating in an empty space of mind- no thoughts, no memories. peace. nothing. empty. 

silent.

tommy has always hated silence. 

he always spoke so it wouldn’t be silent, always played music when he wasn’t talking, hated the lulls in conversation. where no words were spoken- always tried to fill them.

tommy did  _ not _ like silence. so he opens his eyes, and pushes himself onto his feet, and gazes at the white nothingness searching for sound.

he hears the gentle strum of guitar strings far in the distance, and follows them.

the white slowly transitions to a grassy field with a path. tommy follows it. the dirt crunches under his shoes. 

he reaches a small hill in the middle of the field. at the top stands a single tree with a bench on the other side of it. 

a figure sits on the bench, playing guitar.

tommy gets to the base of a hill. the guitar stops.

“you weren’t supposed to be here so soon,” says the conductor. he still wears that damned trenchcoat. 

“i cant say i didn’t expect it,” he responds, now at the top of the hill. he sits down next to his brother on the bench.

he laughs suddenly, but it’s dark and humorless. “kinda ironic, isn’t it?”

wilbur hums. “what, the fact that all 3 times were by dream? or the fact that you followed in my footsteps until the very end?”

“all of it.” 

theres silence then, but wilbur knows how much he hates it. “isn't it also ironic how even though you didn't want to be a hero, you still were?” 

“and yet i didn’t get a hero’s death, did i?” tommy scoffs.

a slight breeze rustles the trees. it blows tommys hair into his face. when he blows it away so he can see, lmanberg sits in a valley below the hill. 

“i miss it, sometimes.” he admits, looking at the camarvan. 

“me too,” wilbur says, “but it’s far behind us now. theres new things to look forward too, right?” he asks with a smile on his face, and tommy stares because it’s not the pogtopia smile, not that crazed, manic one from the ravine.

“do you want to see what happened to it?” tommy asks, and gets up from the bench. he holds out his hand.

wilbur lightly sets his guitar down on the bench, grabs tommys hand, and pulls himself up.

tommy walks down the hill, stops in front of lmanberg’s walls. suddenly it changes to when schlatt was president. festival decorations line the stage, and a large S is carved into it. 

“this was… right before.” wilbur breathes, stares at the S with something like regret, and something like acceptance.

tommy doesn’t respond, watches as it turns into a crater. “this is where you left it.” he says, and then adds on “this is where you left me.” 

wilbur doesn't wince, but it’s something close.

tommy watches as it rebuilds itself into new lmanberg. 

“this was tubbos lmanberg,” he says staring at the lanterns, remembers tubbo being very happy about them. 

“I remember a little of this,” wilbur says, and motions for tommy to follow him into it. 

“thats where techno almost got executed apparently,” tommy says pointing to a wooden platform. “still dunno how he survived it. unkillable bitch.” he smiles, and it drops as he remembers harsh words and harsher betrayals. if wilbur notices, he doesn't say anything. 

the sky turns dark as an obsidian grid forms overhead. 

tommy leads wilbur out of lmanberg, and they watch as it forms into its current state. “your unfinished symphony,” tommy says, gesturing towards the crater.

wilbur smiles. “our unfinished symphony.”

“forever unfinished,” tommy grins, looking out at the crater. 

tommy turns around, and his hotel is there. “this is what i built,” he says, admiring it. “although i won’t get to see it in its full glory, i suppose.” he muses.

“I may not live to see our glory~” wilbur sings, bumps their shoulders together.

tommy laughs, and continues “but i will gladly join the fight,”

“and when our children tell our story!” wilbur yells, standing in front of the hotel with arms spread wide.

“they'll tell the story of tonight,” they both sing, and laugh. 

tommy takes him to the prison, and says “this is where it happened.” 

“kinda depressing.” wilbur states bluntly with furrowed brows.

tommy chuckles, “s’pose so.” 

they stare at it a little longer, before wilbur breaks the silence. “you know you have to go back, right?” 

tommy sighs. “yeah, don’t wanna though.” 

wilbur give a fond sigh, and ruffles his hair. “you get to be ghostinnit until they revive you.” 

“i am going to scare the shit out of that bitch in prison.” 

wilbur laughs at that, throwing his head back, and tommy grins. 

“see you later, wilbur.” he says, and salutes. 

“see you, tommy.” wilbur salutes back, and then its black,

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! if you enjoyed, please give me some feedback! it would be much appreciated, and helps me to keep writing!!


End file.
